KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 August 2015
16:57:35 Roberta: lol 16:57:44 Lol 16:58:13 Who teaches their sister to drive? *stands up and gets back inside Lumina's house* 16:58:32 joey would 16:59:02 Does he know how to drive? *flashback of Joey's driving* Never mind. 17:00:28 I gotta stop listening to this Exodia Obliterate sparta remix. It reminds me of my nightmare. 17:01:22 Cuddles:OxX nightmares are good for demons 17:01:45 Lumina 17:01:52 ? 17:02:09 I should read more of the fanfiction where Inu no Taisho got resurrected somehow 17:02:24 uhm sure lol 17:02:36 Shut up, Mokuba! 17:02:58 Cuddles:OxX im Cuddles,dumbass 17:03:50 *points to Mokuba who's still going though Japanese puberty* 17:04:02 xD 17:04:46 Shut up Mokuba! 17:05:04 Cuddles:OxX *ties poofsy to a tree* 17:05:39 Lumina, why so British? 17:07:45 *pours hot tea all over a terrorist* Why so unbritish? 17:07:58 shot...thats ironic 17:08:07 my dads a bit british irl i believe 17:08:23 Lumina, why so British? 17:09:16 Lol 17:09:29 shot...why so unbritish? 17:09:48 xD 17:10:26 *drinks a cup of tea while holding a English flag* 17:10:33 xD 17:10:56 Shut up Teen and go play with your undead wife. 17:11:37 K 17:11:38 http://www.youtuberepeater.com/watch?v=xVSjtbIitik&name=Why+So+British+Sparta+Remix I could also murder a cup of tea. 17:11:48 xD 17:12:03 Shot why so unbritish? 17:12:09 (epicness) 17:12:14 (epic) * 17:12:42 Cuddles:OxX im not british. im demon 17:12:47 I'd punich you Teen, but your wife won't like that. And it means leaving the safety of Lumina's house. 17:13:00 xD 17:13:06 Poor you 17:13:20 http://www.youtuberepeater.com/watch?v=n0l68_ZzjZU&name=Can+I+Glomp+You+Sparta+Remix No you can not. 17:13:47 Balloon Boy: hi *flies over to teen* 17:13:57 ... 17:14:12 *kicks him off a cliff of spikes that pierce through his metal* 17:15:49 Oh by the way Lumina, I had to murder 1,000 fangirls. 17:16:49 fangirls? 17:17:04 Yes, they wanted to touch me in the man area. 17:18:21 uhm ok? 17:18:49 Yeah. It was fun. Like screwing the rules, Seto Kaiba style. 17:21:04 lol 17:21:37 I play Pot of Greed, it allows me to draws 1,000 more cards. 17:23:12 Next I play my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! *summons three cause I'm rich* 17:23:24 XD 17:23:54 I'm rich. *kills my opponent when I've lost so nobody can know* 17:29:00 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:29:01 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 17:29:02 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 17:29:05 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 17:29:37 *walks away and slips a Kuriboh into Lumina's socks* 18:14:47 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:15:00 hi peeps 18:15:03 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:15:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:15:29 Hi 18:15:50 Peepers, get me a model of a M41A1 Pulse Rifle for my 21st birthday. 18:16:43 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 18:17:09 *pets a kitten* 18:17:39 Sil: *smiles* I so need to learn to not blow most of my mage energy in a single spell.\ 18:21:08 Sil: I helped mend Teens heart. 18:22:54 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:06 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:26:58 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 18:27:03 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 18:28:16 Why so chat dead? 18:29:07 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:30:10 its filled with ghosts 18:31:45 *screams like a woman* 18:37:41 *pets a mouse* 18:42:28 I got my blood lust again. 18:43:20 *pokes mum* you okay 18:44:03 *strokes my M41A1 Pulse Rifle* I won't let the Xeno's hurt it. 18:46:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:59 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 18:48:40 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 18:49:28 Oh man I was suppose to do art saturday... 18:52:09 I wonder how much a pulse rifle is on amazon. 18:57:07 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:57:30 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 19:05:25 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 19:05:30 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 19:16:42 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 19:16:54 .01 cents 19:17:00 because of one game.. 19:39:13 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:40:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:42:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:42:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:42:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:44:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:47:45 Sil: Hi father in law. 19:48:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:53:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:53:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:54:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 19:54:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:57:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 19:57:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:57:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 19:58:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:00:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 20:00:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:01:55 Gotta go. 20:02:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:02:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:02:46 Neko Miku: Bye hun. 20:02:58 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 20:02:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:03:28 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 20:03:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 20:03:38 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 20:04:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:08:44 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:08:44 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:14:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:14:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:23:46 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 20:27:00 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:27:05 vooooooooooooi peeps 20:32:13 Hi 20:37:18 pff i even like tokyo ghoul even more (omg) 20:41:33 why is this chat dead 20:41:42 teen what did you do to the chat o.o 20:42:19 K 20:46:30 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 20:46:37 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:47:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:47:50 when I walk up to the fish tank 20:47:59 Jack is like. "YOUR HOME YOUR HOME YOUR HOME YOUR HOME 20:48:12 GIVE ME A PELLET GIVE ME A PELLET 20:49:18 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 20:49:21 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:50:19 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 20:50:33 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:50:49 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:50:50 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:50:55 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 20:50:56 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:10 Lol 21:05:51 my betta isnt as scared of me. but he hates my sock (trollface) 21:06:15 lol 21:06:43 he flares at my sock 21:09:30 lol 21:24:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:25 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 21:27:56 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:40:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:40:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:41:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:41:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:41:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:42:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:42:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:43:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:43:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:38 yo bro 21:47:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:47:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:47:09 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:47:17 thirsy 21:47:20 *thirsty 21:47:25 must drink water 21:47:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:47:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:15 Cuddles:OxX *crawls out of bag lickign paw purring* delicious 22:22:17 mw ha ha ha 22:22:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:22:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:51 Cuddles:OxX Cuddles 22:23:19 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/158360/15835909_350.png?mtime=VdENXQACEsk 22:23:19 hehehe skarlet 22:23:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:23:45 Cuddles:OXX mwuhahhahahaha 22:23:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:58 Cuddles:OxX *Causes nightmare freddy to explode* 22:24:10 i got to hurt peopel useing a wheel chair,skarlet 22:24:32 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vBerk2uT9k 22:25:51 yes 22:26:01 Cuddles:OxX *5 mins later link joker units are seen destroying new york* 22:27:20 xD 22:27:23 /me loooks the other way* 22:27:45 Cuddles:OxX ah. that was fun 22:28:23 if i dont see it then never happined 22:28:53 *Chaos breaker dragon lands on skars house* 22:29:20 LOL 22:29:38 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:41 you have 5.8 secons to repair my house 22:29:49 Cuddles:OxX ...uhh...poofsy did it 22:30:20 3 22:30:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:30:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:30:47 Cuddles:OxX secret demon powers. regeneration *skars house is rebuild good as new in 5 seconds* 22:30:59 -sat on the ground- 22:31:14 mum can i talk to you please 22:31:28 ? 22:31:42 in pm 22:32:01 uh ok? 22:32:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:33:00 Cuddles:QxX fixed 22:33:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SNv3o_yhkk 22:34:55 hmm.... 22:35:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:36:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:36:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:33 We, Dormin, have arisen anew... 22:37:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:38:04 Cuddles:OxX ...Cuddles is immortal 22:38:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:13 i'll find a away 22:38:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:38:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:38:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:37 Cuddles:OxX how? 22:39:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:39:09 wrost things then death *eats a big juicy burger in front of cuddes* 22:39:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:39:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:39:31 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:39:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:22 Cuddles:OxX wtf? 22:41:22 yum 22:42:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:42:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:10 Cuddles:OxX idk the point of that? 22:42:28 i forgot what i was doing *wonders off left* 22:43:00 Cuddles:OxX Skar. you always forget lol 22:43:14 i dont always forgot 22:43:36 just 78% of the time 22:43:47 Cuddles:OxX *raises none-existent eyebrows* 22:43:50 eyebrow* 22:43:51 *gives skar a cookie* 22:44:31 /me wonders off into the wiki maze* 22:44:48 Cuddles:OxX skar. the wikia maze has a bear in it 22:45:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:52 when did we get a maze? 22:45:55 and a bear 22:46:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:46:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:11 bear: rawr 22:46:21 RWAR 22:46:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:46:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:54 Bear: *charges at skar* 22:47:43 /me holds cuddles like a gun and pulls cuddles tail* 22:48:17 Cuddles:Oxx ...*devours the bear in one gulp* 22:48:40 now you too can buy the cuddles gun for only 999999999 with 2000 payments pre day 22:49:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:49:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:49:12 Cuddles:OxX order soon and we'll throw in poofsy. she works like a grenade. but instead of explosives shes full fo Shit 22:50:07 dont tell them that or they might catche on where ripping them off 22:50:33 Cuddles:OxX uh....buy Fluffles and get a free primal groudon 22:51:13 fluffles: lasagna D:< 22:51:56 order now 22:52:30 lol 22:52:42 *buys Fluffles* 22:53:04 *a 3ds full of hacked primal groudons slam into teens face and shatters to pieces* 22:53:23 slams* 22:53:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:53:47 Cuddles:OxX SUCCESS 22:53:59 Lol 22:54:03 *reforms it* 22:54:04 thanks 22:54:05 yes we got $1 22:54:06 lol 22:54:37 *the ds explodes and the hacked groudons can never be regenerated* 22:55:10 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:55:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:55:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:56:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:00 and thats why i dont dance 22:57:29 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:34 my dad is showing my goldfish 22:57:37 his beer belly 22:57:38 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 22:57:40 Cuddles:OxX mwuahahaha. *throws a ds full of hacked primal kyogres in it at poofsy and instead of it breaking it gets sucked into her fat* 22:57:52 all those eye watching you,judieing your ever move 22:58:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:58:15 Cuddles:OXX wtf? 22:58:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:26 /me geabs a bucket and throws up* 22:58:28 Cuddles:OXX skar it didnt work? do we throw another at poofsy 22:59:10 hit him with this bucket *gives cuddles the buket* 22:59:28 Cuddles:OXX *throws the bucket at poofsy and it bounces off of her* 22:59:47 Cuddles:OxX fuck. 23:00:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:34 /me lays down* 23:01:37 i feel sick 23:01:43 *pets cuddles* 23:02:04 Cuddles:OxX *Eats hobos* 23:02:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:23 cuddles is cute 23:02:37 /me staers at huge jj picture* 23:02:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:02:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:07 Cuddles:OxX skar. poofsy threw all your plates and eggs at the washing machine 23:03:29 jj be back tm skar 23:03:42 /me gives cuddles a coffee jar* 23:03:52 but i want her back now :( 23:03:59 Cuddles:OXX *mwuhahahha *stuffs poofsy into the jar* 23:04:11 *hugs skar* wolf know wolf sorry 23:04:11 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:04:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:51 /me throws up in the buket again* 23:04:58 Cuddles:OxX i learned how to wash dishes, 23:05:25 Cuddles:OxX *stuffs the sink full of them and begins bashing the shit out of the dishes with a hammer* 23:06:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:06:32 wb kat 23:08:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:08:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:02 i need to go in 4 mins 23:09:10 nuuu 23:09:24 https://youtu.be/jl2cIwFiu70?t=6m27s < skar 23:09:31 Skar you can keep Cuddles with you till i return 23:09:44 okay mum (sad) 23:09:45 ok 23:10:16 thats funny peep 23:10:17 Cuddles:OxX *eating foxy from FNAF* 23:10:23 i need to start watching that 23:10:39 hmm.. 23:10:59 Balloon boy: *appears by brandon* hi 23:11:57 NOOO METORTA 23:12:04 lol 23:12:06 bbl 23:12:13 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 23:12:27 ....*starts beating it wit ha bat* 23:13:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:23 wolf is going too.... wolf feel sad and wants to be alone for now 23:13:30 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:15:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:15:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:16:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:24:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:45 *skateboards* 23:26:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:26:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:26:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:27:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:27:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:29:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:30:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:30:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:02 when I was younger I had a tank with a fitler and everything. One day my brother's friend found a wild corn snake. my mom took my goldfish tank that was still in used and gave it too him, then shoved my fish into a small bowl where they were slowly picked off each day by the cat. She put the fitler somewhere down the basement or sold it....... 23:32:56 /me glues a tuba to kuru* 23:33:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:33:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:34:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:37:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:39:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:43:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:49:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:58 hmm.. 23:55:22 quite a story Peepers 23:56:06 *gives peeper a black moor goldfish* 23:56:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yh6pxW26N-k 2015 08 16